Diamond Mint
Diamond Mint, or Mint Jewelup, is a female unicorn pony with a light blue coat, an indigo mane and tail with a streak of pale purple, indigo eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She does not have a given name on the show, but she is named "Diamond Mint" with a trademark symbol and "Mint Jewelup" in different merchandise.__TOC__ Design Diamond Mint shares her design, cutie mark, and the design of her occasional outfit with Amethyst Star and Lemony Gem, her design and cutie mark with "Orchid Dew", and only her design with Lyra Heartstrings. Her mane and tail style is the same as those of Rose and Silverspeed, and her tail style is the same as that of Royal Ribbon. Depiction in the series Diamond Mint makes several appearances throughout the series as a background pony, usually with an orange flower in her mane and wearing an orange saddle with a frilly skirt. " and "Parasol" in The Best Night Ever.]] Her first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 2 when Nightmare Moon is fleeing from the town hall. Here, she appears with neither a saddle nor her cutie mark. She then appears in The Ticket Master during Pinkie Pie's Ticket Song. In a shot in which Diamond Mint doesn't wear a saddle, her cutie mark is shown. In Fall Weather Friends, Diamond Mint takes part in the Running of the Leaves, wearing her saddle and flower. Later in the same episode, she is joined by a duplicate of herself without these accessories and a different racing number of '00'. Diamond Mint makes numerous appearances in The Best Night Ever, attending the Grand Galloping Gala. In one shot during At the Gala, she appears as an Earth pony. In Sweet and Elite, Diamond Mint appears very briefly during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), in a checkerboard shot of numerous other ponies. A common background appearance for Diamond Mint is being part of a galloping "mob" of background ponies with Berryshine, Shoeshine, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts, Daisy, Amethyst Star, and Minuette. She makes such appearances in The Ticket Master, Boast Busters, Fall Weather Friends, and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Diamond Mint appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, decorating Canterlot for the Summer Sun Celebration at the beginning of the episode and later running away from the black vines in Ponyville. She also appears in Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, Filli Vanilli, and with her head mostly unattached in Equestria Games. In season five, Diamond Mint appears at the end of The Cutie Map - Part 2. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions Diamond Mint appears on page 10 of the IDW comics' story. Merchandise A translucent mini-figure toy and collector card of Diamond Mint are to be released, with her name listed with a trademark symbol, as part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. According to the collector card, Diamond Mint "likes to wear a pretty flower in her hair!" Cutie Mark Magic toys include a Water Cuties brushable of Diamond Mint, the packaging of which also lists her name with a trademark symbol. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Diamond Mint is named on her own card, the Gen Con Indy 2013 demo version of which lists her as "Diamond Mint" with a trademark symbol and attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "If she makes that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." and the α #55 C version of which lists her as "Mint Jewelup" and attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "If I hear that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." Card α #57 R of Lemony Gem also attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "When life gives you lemons, you're probably better off somewhere else." In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, card #91 C of Lemon Hearts attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "Now if only every pony with 'Lemon' in their name was half as nice as Lemon Hearts..." In the Crystal Games expansion set, card #100 U Fashion Upgrade attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "Don't be ridiculous, she NEVER dresses in style." Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Diamond Tiara, Diamond Rose, and Diamond Dogs. * References de:Diamond Mint pt:Diamond Mint pl:Diamond Mint ru:Даймонд Минт Category:Fan-named characters Category:Background characters